


Warm

by otechestvo



Series: Rus/Aus [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otechestvo/pseuds/otechestvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan is self-conscious about his lower-than-average body temperature. He really shouldn't be. Russia/Australia, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Ivan is self-conscious about many things. His body temperature is one of them.

He’s taken to flexing and curling his fingers almost obsessively when he neglects to wear gloves, just in case he has to shake hands with someone. The increased blood flow helps a little. The vodka helps, too, minutely. The alcohol sends blood rushing to his extremities and it’s okay if his core temperature drops a little, he’s used to being cold, and it’s not like anyone is going to reach under his clothes and feel his stomach or something.

Ah, well, most people won’t. Things became more complicated once he and Cody stumbled awkwardly into boyfriend status.

Cody is always so, so warm, almost feverish, and it’s so nice. Ivan likes to stuff his hands under his shirt to warm up, or press his face against his burning neck. But if he’s not expecting it Cody will jump and shiver and Ivan feels bad, feels self-conscious, and pulls back. Of course he would notice the cold more. Ivan tries to keep his hands to himself and he angrily curls his fingers in and out every free moment he gets.

It’s hard, though, because Cody is  _so warm._

(He’ll notice, eventually, that maybe he needn’t have worried so much. Cody is hot like Ivan is cold, and some day he’ll understand that those shivers are pleasure and those sighs are relief, and that Cody isn’t just being affectionate or flirty when he guides Ivan’s hands to his body.)


End file.
